


Curious Exploration

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Porn, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo’s indulging in something very, very kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Prompt: Kink Meme Prompt: 17. Toilet Play  
> Written For: for jrocknc17’s kink meme, and NaNoWriMo.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Bath Room” by the GazettE

Kyo sat back in his computer chair, one foot idly pushing him from side to side as he searched through the many files on one of his favorite porn sites. Having Die being gone visiting family was one of the things he hated the most. But he hadn’t been able to go himself, having too many tracks to finish recording in the studio. But, he always found a way to satisfy himself while the other was gone, and usually without bothering his lover in the process. He smirked a little as he finally landed on a video that looked interesting, reaching down to grope himself a little through his pants, his anticipation running high.

On screen two men slowly began to grind against one another, kissing in a rather lewd sort of manner. Kyo screwed up his face a little. If he wanted make-out sessions, he’d be watching a TV channel, not internet porn. He used the time to open his pants, unfastening his belt and then undoing the button and lowering the zipper. He pushed his boxers down under his balls, rolling them in one hand as he moved forward in the video, waiting on it to buffer for a moment and then watching with more interest as the obviously younger of the two men began rather vigorously sucking the other male’s cock.

He slid his own hand up to his dick, biting his lip a little as he scooted closer to the desk, his foot hooking back behind the wheel, holding himself in place. He watched for a few minutes, stroking himself rather languidly, not at all ready to get this over with quickly. It was sort of a guilty pleasure of his, to sit around and watch porn through two or three orgasms when he was alone, just hours on end of nothing but porn and arousal. And honestly, at times, it was the only way he could sleep when his thoughts were trying to drown him.

He clicked forward in the video, watching as the older of the two fucked the younger for a minute or so before making a face again. So typical, no variation in watching Japanese men fuck. Always the younger, more attractive of the two got buggered and the older, slightly larger one ended up doing the fucking and sometimes would get the younger off at the end. Boring and overdone, in his opinion.

With a sigh, he clicked off the video, going to another one, his hand still idly playing with his cock. At least he could feel good while he was looking, he supposed. He waited on the video to buffer, closing his eyes and imagining Die sucking him off, his hand moving a bit quicker for a moment, hips bucking up into his hand. Despite the fact that it seemed to be working better than the porn, he stopped anyway and went back to the porn, moving past the boring part of it and into the action, stopping when one of the men was riding the other in reverse cowboy. He watched eagerly, eyes glued to the screen, his hand moving quickly over his cock. He let out a grunt as the one on top began to cum, spurting his jizz out across the red bedspread. He moved his eyes down, watching the other man’s cock plunge into the bottom’s body. The scene changed and now the one giving was behind the other, fucking him rather vigorously, lots of loud moans and slapping sounds from his cock and balls against the other’s body. Kyo moaned in response, bucking his hips a few times, a certain fire ramping up inside him.

The camera zoomed in and showed the other’s cock pushing into the uke’s ass close-up. Kyo groaned happily, watching that long cock slide into the pliant asshole, jerking himself off quickly. “Oh yeah… cum… you’re gunna cum,” he hissed out at the screen just as the man’s pace broke and he thrust erratically a few times, pulling out and squirting all over the other man’s ass. “Fuuuuuck!” Kyo cried out, quickly rewinding to where the man’s rhythm broke, leaning back in his chair as he jerked himself off faster, his grip tightening. Three times he rewound that part and then finally he let out a loud moan, hips arching up, his cum spurting out across the computer desk, some of it splattering the keyboard in front of him and a few dribbles hitting his jeans and the floor between his legs.

Letting out a little laugh, Kyo dug out his phone, standing up and pushing his dick through the mess on the desk, taking a photo and sending it off to Die. He tucked his phone back in his pants pocket and quickly cleaned up his cum, tossing the tissues in the trash. He debated for a moment just going to bed, but he was still horny, a week of no Die already taking its toll on him. With a huff, he sat back down and began to search for another video, leaving his cock to simply rest against his jeans, waiting on something to arouse him again.

Almost twenty minutes later, Kyo found the key to getting aroused again. He watched as a young man about Die’s build put a Fleshlight between his mattress and box springs and knelt on the floor, sticking his dick in it and started to fuck the toy. The man fucked the toy rather harshly, clinging to a rather large body pillow on the bed as he did it, his cries a bit muffled by his face being half buried in the pillow. The desperation of it got Kyo right in the center of his arousal, making him groan as he began to jerk himself off again.

He kept clicking around in the video, watching the guy stick his dick into the toy a few times, watching the look of bliss on his face and listening to the way he sounded as he groaned when his dick slid in. He clicked a bit more forward and watched as the guy pushed in a few more times and stilled, clinging to the bed. A moment later, he pulled out, a few spurts of cum splashing over the outside of the Fleshlight, the rest obviously having come out inside the toy, dripping from the mouth of it. He watched with interest, always enjoying watching someone cum and then seeing what they’d do with it in the end.

Much to his surprise the next thing that happened wasn’t anything he’d have thought. Still clinging to the pillow, face buried in it, the boy’s cock flexed and a spurt of piss splashed over the Fleshlight, raining down on the floor. He shivered a little, his interest piqued. He’d heard of piss porn before, but he’d never watched it, finding it too odd to go searching around for. But seeing it on accident, he found he wasn’t turned off, just intrigued. The boy shifted, rubbing his cock against the side of the bed a few times and then pulling his hips back, pushing out another squirt of piss all over the side of the mattress. He did it a few more times, creating a few dark stains on the side of the blue print of the bed, and then took his cock in hand again, starting to jerk it off rather vigorously, moaning the entire time.

The boy shifted back from the bed, sitting with his side toward the camera, legs spread as he pushed the pillow down between them. The hand that had been on his cock now gripped the bed, supporting himself as he thrust against the pillow, the side-view affording the viewer an angle where his cock was still visible rubbing against the pillow. Every few moments he’d stop thrusting and piss a little more, until the pillow case was sopping wet around his cock. Eventually the boy lost it, pushing the pillow against the floor and full-on humping it, moaning and bucking until he came, spurts of it making it all the way off the pillow and onto the floor above it. “Oh shit!” the boy shouted and a moment later he lost all control of his bladder, pissing hard, filling the pillow so fast it couldn’t soak in and spilled off onto the carpet around him, running down his legs and spraying loudly against the puddle he was making on the fabric.

The boy finished and the video cut off a few seconds after. Kyo was staring at the screen with an open mouth, his dick in his hand, hard as a rock, and his curiosity far beyond anything it should have been. He’d never been one to pass up a challenge on good kinky play, and this seemed like something that needed to be tried at least once in his life. Daring to look it up now, he typed in ‘pissing’ into the search bar and browsed through a few videos until he found one with a man simply sitting at his computer desk and pissing into the floor, uncaring where it went, and then jerking off directly following it, only needing maybe twenty seconds of jacking off to cum.

Swallowing thickly, he pushed back from the desk a little bit and clicked back to the first video, watching as the other started fucking the Fleshlight. Experimentally, he pushed like he was going to pee, finding it much harder than usual to manage. A combination of being hard and knowing he shouldn’t piss here because it wasn’t a toilet holding him back. But after a minute of working on it determinedly, he finally let out a tiny dribble, watching it leak from the head of his cock and slide down the shaft into his underwear.

He decided that wasn’t so bad, relaxing a little for a moment and then watching the boy piss against the side of the mattress. He pushed back entirely from the desk, far enough away to not get it on the desk if he did manage it, and pushed again, this time a single spurt of it coming out, raining down on the floor between his legs. He let out a little laugh, feeling like a child about to get caught doing something wrong. He recalled an incident when he’d been very young and unable to make it to the bathroom, finding a corner instead and not ever getting caught because of the carpeting. That thought in mind, he eyed the room, deciding the little strip of carpet behind the door was never used and never looked at. He got up and pushed the door shut, holding his cock pointed toward the floor, he waited for a moment and then pushed, this position much easier to get things started in. Immediately a stream of piss shot out, hitting the carpet with a wet sort of sloshing sound. A thrill ran up his spine at knowing he wasn’t supposed to be doing this, that Die would be super mad if he ever found out he’d pissed in the corner. And it was that rather than the action that got to him, got him excited to be as naughty as possible with this.

He stopped the stream after a second or so and looked around. He moved over to the chair, letting out a spurt onto the leather seat, watching it pool there and smirking as he aimed at the back of it, doing the same thing again before jerking off for a moment, his eyes on the screen where the boy was fucking the hell out of the pillow again. His eyes drifted over to the bed he and Die tended to share a lot these days. He knelt on it, pulling back the comforter and shooting out a stream of piss across the bed, letting it rain down in droplets all over the sheets on both sides. His eyes fell on the towel he’d used last night for his shower and he quickly grabbed it and both pillows. He tucked the folded towel between the pillows and got them into the right position to thrust his cock between them. He looked back over toward the screen, watching the boy as he neared his orgasm, quickly moving to copy him, allowing himself to piss into the towel until it felt nice and warm, the friction welcome rather than painful. One hand held the headboard, the other gripping the pillow, keeping it pushed down against the other one on top of his dick as he thrust.

Every few seconds, he looked back over to see how the boy was faring, finally catching sight of him shooting his load all over the pillow and floor. Kyo let out a lewd groan, stopping his thrusting to piss into the towel a little more, warming it up again. When it felt nice and wet, he pushed it all up against the headboard, his hand moving to grip the base of his dick as he thrust into the wet cavern that he’d created. “Fuck, gunna cum… gunna cum so goddamn hard!” he growled out, watching his cock thrust into the warm hole, seeing it glisten as he pulled it back out. He heard the kid on screen lose it, pissing all over the place and it triggered his own orgasm. He didn’t stop, thrusting through the entirety of it, moaning and humping the pillows like he’d lose his mind if he didn’t. The moment he’d cum the need to finish pissing was overwhelming, hitting him like a ton of bricks. With a shudder, he let go, pissing just to finish emptying his bladder. It all came out so quickly, in so much volume, that his towel was drenched in under ten seconds. Some of it flooded back out, cascading over his jeans, soaking them and some of it down onto the bed around his knees, a puddle forming there. And still he didn’t stop. A good twenty seconds later he finally finished, pulling his cock free and pressing to get the last few spurts out, watching as he blatantly pissed on the already drenched bed.

Sitting back, he stared down at the mess he’d made, his heart beating harshly in his chest. He let out a little laugh and slid off the bed, quickly starting to strip himself and the bed, deciding right then that he’d never tell Die what he’d done. The orgasm had been worth it, but he wasn’t sure that the amount of clean-up was. Would he do it again? That much was left to be seen. But for now, he was quite simply… satisfied.  



End file.
